Seicho
Overview Seicho is a nation located in the northeastern portion of the map. The nation runs as an absolute monarchy under the rule of Prince Spicyster of the House of Hiraya. History Founding Spicyster joined the server on 1 December 2019. It was not until the next day when Spicyster logged on and founded Seicho, initially settling in the islands in the southeast portion of the map. The next day, the nation seeked territory to acquire from other nations as unclaimed lands were very scarce. Fianna released Japanese Island, noting that only new nations could claim the island in Fianna's place. Immediately, Seicho claimed the island and started work on a number of buildings. High Rises, Land Sizes Over the next few days, construction began on several buildings, including what seemed to be a large ferris wheel in western Seicho. Many of the building materials were salvaged from the demolished village and pagoda discovered by Spicyster upon arrival on the island. A week after the nation's founding, Seicho claimed three tiny islands in the southeast. One of them was completely excavated, and its sand was used to convert the other two islands into an artistic set of artificial islands dubbed "The Lotus" by Spicyster. The same day, Seicho claimed an area of water south of Hightower's coast in Slightly Larger Than a Normal Lake Fjall. Subsequently, construction on a larger artificial island began. Later, the newly formed nation Yanshu had claimed the entirety of the southeast islands, including the Lotus. Seicho gladly gifted the Lotus to Yanshu as a welcome to the world of Elgeis. At the same time, Seicho had run out of much needed sand and as a result claimed a portion of the Yug. The Yug provided Seicho with the necessary amount of sand needed to set the physical foundation of their island. Seicho held onto the Yug for a short time before handing the territory to Yanshu. Migration to the East In mid-December 2019, all construction projects on Japanese Island were halted and the ferris wheel structure was demolished. Over the next few days, Spicyster worked to tear down the upper two to three storeys of the island's pagoda as well as a few of the remaining village buildings. As the month came to an end, Seicho had moved all significant assets off the island. Spicyster believed the island should go towards newer nations, but did not want the island to fall into older, more established nations. To combat this, Seicho decided to release the northern portion of the island and observed the reaction of other nations. Some time later, the Sylvian Union claimed it, stating that the land would be reserved for new players founding their own nations. Though the land was claimed by an older nation, Spicyster deemed the claim as an act of good faith. Soon after, Seicho released the entirety of Japanese Island. The Principality and the New World Thirty days after the nation's founding, the House of Hiraya was formed to govern the new Principality of Seicho and oversee all activities and aspects within the country with Spicyster as Prince. From 1-2 January 2020 after the world border expanded, the House searched for new lands in the east to finally settle. By the time of the Gateway Convention on 3 January 2020, Seicho proposed a claim some chunks east of the old world border. This claim, however, fell into conflict with a proposed expansion from Hightower. After a short discussion, Seicho was allowed to claim its proposed land and published a document specifying the claim called the "New World, New City Act". Seicho formally declared an alliance with Hightower and soon after joined the Northern Alliance. Government The Prince The Prince (or Princess should the current monarch choose to hold the title) is the national ruler of Seicho. He/she is addressed formally as His/Her Royal Highness, but may also be addressed as Prince/Princess or by name (though the form of address is completely up to the current monarch's preference). The House of Hiraya The House of Hiraya, otherwise referred to as the House and the Royal House, is the ruling house from which the Prince reigns over Seicho. The Prince has the ability to appoint a citizen as a Royal of the House to serve as an advisor to the Prince and sometimes as a governor of a geographic subdivision of Seicho. Due to the powers the House of Hiraya may exercise, the nation holds some elements of a federal monarchy.